A typical conveyor chain intended for transporting boxes, for instance in a packaging operation, has a plurality of links fitted out to form upwardly open cells in which the boxes fit. A succession of entrainment elements fixed to the chain links form the cells. Normally the chain is endless and is passed over upstream and downstream driver wheels or drums to continuously advance the boxes.
In conveyor chains which have been used in such conveyors until the present day, a special adaptation of the spacing is necessary. In other words the entrainment elements have to be specially positioned to fit with the dimensions of the folding boxes which have to be transported, to which end the conveyor chain are riveted to straight lug link plates. This can only be done manually and accordingly increases the cost of manufacture of the conveyor chain. Furthermore, in known conveyor chains, a disadvantage consists in the fact that the support of the entrainment elements is insufficient, so that the entrainment element can move at its upper ends in the top conveying reach of the chain.